55hfandomcom-20200214-history
TKW
'About The Team' TKW TheKeyboardWarriors '''was created on March 10th, 2019 at 5:00 PM CST by ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ in between Season 19 and Season 20. Within the first 24 hours of its creation, it received over 80 views, more than two dozen applications, and 36 members, 2 of those being exceptional. Phenomenal., ApoXalypse! joined the team. More information about them below in '''Notable Members. Within its first two days, it received nearly 1000 team races, 42 members, and 120+ views. Notable Members On March 11th, 2019 racer Phenomenal. joined the team. He was once in the now disbanded team PL0X (which was owned by asssa123.) He and ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ have been friends on Discord for quite a while, once participating in frequent discussions in a group chat and voice chat (along with MizTyper, a [SSH] member who has said she may eventually join the team. On March 11th, 2019 racer ✳Zens_LPH✳ joined the team. At the time he was level 207 and averaged 92 WPM. He joined Nitro Type on December 2017 and has earned over 180M as well as the Y.A.C.H.T. title. His application was completely out of the blue and no members had any part in him wanting to join. He left the same day. On March 11th, 2019 at 3:02 AM racer ApoXalypse! joined the team. He was once a member of 55H but left for his real-life friend's team, [DAT1]. He has been a member of NT since November 2014 and has been a part of quite a few significant teams. He has donated 1M to the team and also once donated 1M to 55H. He is also good friends with ✨W☢lficiαlly✨. On March 11th, 2019 racer TheKeyboardWarrior! joined the team. He has been a member of NT since May 2017 and has earned nearly 50M in that time. He has donated 1M of that to the team. On March 11th, 2019 racer WordsAreMyType, an ex-member of the old WRT, joined. He created his account in June of 2013. He wasn't very active for quite a while as he has only earned 15M. Despite this he is still a heck of a racer, typing at over 100 words per minute. On March 11th, 2019 racer PӉѺЄИіӼ, a former member of both [IRAN] and the old WRT, joined the team. He has over 20M, becoming the 2nd richest member. On March 15, 2019 users ✨AnΩxxY✨ and ฿igcͥђuͣgͫus joined the team. ✨AnΩxxY✨ was the captain of 55H and ฿igcͥђuͣgͫus is a former officer of 55H. They are just 2 of the 4 ex-teammates of ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ to join his cause. (NOTE: ✳Zens_LPH✳ was once a member but left just 7 hours after joining for unknown reasons. Phenomenal. left on March 14th for unknown reasons.) 'Requirements' WPM: 50 Level: 25 20 Races Per Day 'Season Placement' Season 20: #29671,709 Points | 6,624 ahead of #30 | 1,019 from #24 | 521,918 from #10 60,877 ahead of FLL | 140,188 ahead of N8TE | 148,777 ahead of RVN | 133,370 ahead of IZZT | 111,840 ahead of STPR | 58,866 ahead of ESC | 156,959 ahead of DVFR | 214,832 ahead of ESCL | 272,293 ahead of DOG | 288,340 ahead of #100 | ''' '''Highest Rank: #15 Lowest Rank: #30 'Officers' Current: [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/ff8fa51c48665cbdcbe484c1605cf433 PØLØ★LΞGΔCY™],[https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/mathan2024 ApoXalypse!] Former: TheCapedCrusader! (Left),'' [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/subarudude '''Phenomenal.']' (Left), CallMeCupcake (Left) ' Team Progress Day 1: ~400 Races | 36 Members | 28 Applications | 81 Total Views Day 2: 950+ Races (+550) | 42 Members (+6) | 2 Applications | 120+ Total Views (+49) Day 3: ~1400 Races (+450) | 50 Members (+8) | 1 Application | 150 Total Views (+30) Day 4: ~1900 Races (+500) | 45 Members (-5) | 5 Applications | 199 Total Views (+49) Day 5: 2309 Races (+409) | 44 Members (-1) | 2 Applications | 234 Total Views (+33) Day 6: 2653 Races (+344) | 48 Members (+4) | 0 Applications | 262 Total Views (+28) Day 7: ~3000 Races (+347) | 48 Members (+0) | 0 Applications | ~275 Total Views (+13 Views) Week 1: 12,612 Races | 48 Members | 38 Applications | ~275 Views Day 8: 3,368 Races (+368) | 49 Members (+1) | 1 Application | 296 Views (+21 Views) Day 9: ~4,000 Races (+632) | 46 Members (-3) | 1 Application | -330 Views (+34 Views) 'Day 10: ~4300 Races (+300) | 45 Members (-1) | 2 Applications | 350+ Total Views (+20 Views)' Day 11: ~4800 Races (+500) | 46 Members (+1) | 0 Applications | ~370 Total Views (+20 Views) Day 12: 5,174 Races (+874) | 46 Members | 3 Applications | 395 Total Views (+25 Views) Day 13: 5,282 Races (+109) | 46 Members | 0 Applications | 401 Total Views (+6 Views) Day 14: ~5,400 Races (+118) | 46 Members | 1 Application | 410 Total Views (+ 9 Views) 'Allies' [N0VA]. ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ has been friends with the captain and others for a long time. They aided him when he was in the now disbanded team 55H and now the captain has come back to aid him once more in this crazy season. 55H was an allie. Several members joined upon disbandment of the team. 'Highest Level' ⭐️thanos⭐️ | 149 #IceySamsung2030 | 147 ApoXalypse | 141 ActivRcrsJoinTKW | 122 [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/darrontyper PӉѺЄИіӼ]' | 121' 'Highest Speed' japanesecrestedibis | 138 WPM WordsAreMyType | 108 WPM Max | 90 WPM ItzGrantBTw | 89 WPM ✪ⒺⓃⓋⒾ✪ | 88 WPM Highest Accuracy doloslappah_21 | 96.6% ÆRODynamics | 96.3% Racingdude12321 | 96% Hightower$ | 95.9% [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/ayasu japanesecrestedibis]' | 95.7%' 'Most Races' ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ | 505 Races | 11.5% #IceySamsung2030 | 369 Races | 8.4% Racingdude12321 | 340 Races | 7.7% ApoXalypse | 299 Races | 6.8% PØLØ★LΞGΔCY | 274 Races | 6.2% Richest ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ | 81.4M PӉѺЄИіӼ | 21.3M WordsAreMyType | 11.2M 'Fun Facts' The team was originally going to be called''' 55H Elite Typing Unit but was instead named TKW TheKeyboardWarriors''' due to the delayed disbandment of''' 55H 55H, FTW'. Once '55H' disbanded they decided to keep the 'TKW name. There were talks of the team being called 'F4U Golden Elite Typers '''in honor of racer 'F4U-Corsair who had the F4U Corsair (F4U image) made after him in honor of his being the first to reach 10,000 races. ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ was the first person to hold a position in all team stats. (He held number one.) PØLØ★LΞGΔCY 'is the first person to be in 3 of 4 top 3 team stats. 'PØLØ★LΞGΔCY holds the most races title from 2:31 AM to 7:54 AM before being overtaken by ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ CallMeCupcake was the first person to donate. They donated 200K. [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/mathan2024 ApoXalypse!] was the first person to donate 1M or more. They donated 1M. TheKeyboardWarrior! was the second to donate 1M. The captain (✨W☢lficiαlly✨) is the richest member of the team by over 12M. For several hours he was knocked down to second place at 20.6M due to a proclaimed glitch in Nitro Type's systems, which was looked into by NT Moder asssa123. By 3:30 AM the next day the money was returned. It was determined by asssa123 that it was an accidental removal by him or Travis after the "Andy Outbreak". ✨Pi_or_Tau?✨ was the first person from '''55H '''to join the team. On March 18th wolf gained even more of a lead in the money category by over 60M. Category:Teams